Zhang Che
Mercury experienced a cataclysmic change, and countless spatial gateways appeared out of thin air. Exotic Beasts of all shapes and sizes swarmed out of those aforementioned spatial gateways. For survival, brave warriors from the army and scientific researchers risked their lives and entered the world beyond the spatial gateways. To their surprise, they discovered that there was a chance of obtaining Beast Cards by killing these Exotic Beasts in this new world. Those with extraordinary spiritual strength are able to utilize the Beast Cards, they could transform the cards into the beasts’ combat bodies while they were still alive, or into weapons or defensive gears. A new occupation came into existence following the changes, known as Beastmasters. Zhang Che, a transcender with two souls fused into one, found himself in this magnificent new world full of waves, rising step by step as he ascends into the seat of a Godly Beastmaster. Zhang Che was a senior high school student from Qian Wei City Number Two Secondary School, located in central Hua Xia region of Mercury Alliance of planet Mercury. He had participated in four beastmaster aptitude tests since he was sixteen, but every attempt had resulted in failure. Zhang Che's mother Sun Lan was diagnosed with a malignant tumor and he wanted to become a Beastmaster to earn money for her cures. Beastmaster Rank Special Abilities Monster Information Sight It let Zhang Che see some information about the Exotic Beasts and Beast Cards. With this ability to visualize a Beast's attributes, Zhang Che could totally choose to study as a Beast Cultivator. Level: Quality: * Black Iron * Bronze * Silver * Gold * Dark Gold Type: * Original Combat Body * Armor Type * Weapon Type * Healing Type * Fusion Transformation Type * Mount Type Characteristics: * Physical Strength * Speed * Defense * Movement * Claws * Teeth * Skin * Excels in Weakness: * Elemental Attacks * Attack * Defense * Vitals Location Innate Attribute: * Fire * Water * Earth * Wind * Thunder * Wood * Gold * Dark * Light * Poison Skills: Halo: * Poison Resistance Potential: Cultivating Directions: * No Value In Cultivating Double Number of Beast Cards Used per Tier After Zhang Che's soul transcended into this world and fused with the previous soul residing in this body, it could be said that their two souls now exist in a single body. So, his Spiritual Sea will naturally be twice as large as anyone else at the same tier. Skill - Fusion The level upgrade couldn't surpass the potential, for example a Potential B Rank Beast can upgrade its level at most four time. That means that it can fuse four time to rank up, no more than that. * Level 1: (Experience 0/100), Combines two beast cards of same species and level into a beast card of one level higher. Limited to beast cards under three stars. * Level 2: (Experience 0/100), Combines two beast cards of same species and level into a beast card of 1 level higher. Limited to beast cards under 4 stars. (Unable to gain experience from combining beast cards under 3 stars.) Seven Colored Crystal The Seven Colored Crystal entered Zhang Che's Spiritual Sea. The Beast Cards were around it absorbing layer of seven-colored fog that it emitted. The Seven Colored Crystal in his Spiritual Sea could release a strand of energy transformed from the seven colored fog and extend the strand towards the Beasts in the real world to attract them and make a contract with them. The Crystal could actually upgrade the Beast Cards and Contracted Beasts quality. The quality upgrade couldn't surpass the potential, for example a Potential B Rank Beast can upgrade its quality at most four time. No more than that. Different time was requested for each quality upgrade. The amount of time required to advance a beast card from Bronze to Silver quality was twice that of advancing from Black Iron to Bronze quality. Contracted Beasts Quality: Gold Hanxue: Elephorse King * Level: Three Star (Level 25) * Quality: Gold * Characteristics: Strong Explosive Strength, Long Lasting Endurance, Able to Traverse 1500 km per Day * Weakness: Below Average Defense * Innate Attribute: Increased Speed, Able to Reach Three Times the Speed of Ordinary Elephorses When Running at Maximum Speed * Skill: Lightning Charge, Able to Run at 10x Speed Momentarily, For Up to 300 m. Cooldown: 30 minutes * Potential: D Rank: 25% Chance of Breaking Through Current Level, 2.5% Chance of Breaking Through Current Quality. Chances Halved on Next Upgrade. Upgradable 2 Times * Cultivating Directions: ... Quality: Bronze Monkey * Level: Three Star (Level 25) * Quality: Bronze * Characteristics: Lively and Mischievous, Extremely Skilled at Climbing, Excels in Finding All Kinds of Fruits * Weakness: Poison Attribute Attacks * Potential: B Rank * Cultivating Directions: ... Beast Cards Quality: Dark Gold Jade Condor * Level: Three Star (Level 30) * Quality: Dark Gold * Type: Original Combat Body * Characteristics: Excels in Diving Attacks, Flies as Fast as Lightning * Innate Attribute: Keen Eyes, Outstanding Observational Abilities in the Sky, Able to Perceive Active Small Creatures 10 km Away * Weakness: Low Resistance Against Lightning Elemental Attacks * Skill: Wing Blade. Instantaneously Strengthens the Feathers on its Wings, Turning Them Into Blades, Cutting Its Enemies at Lightning Speed. Extremely Destructive. Skill Lasts For 1 Minute, Cooldown Time: 30 Minutes. * Halo: Poison Resistance * Potential: D Rank * Cultivating Directions: ... Quality: Gold Tortoise * Level: Four Star (Level 39) * Quality: Gold * Type: Original Combat Body * Characteristics: The Defensive Strength of Its Shell Far Outclasses That of Steel, Its Skin is as Tough as Boulders * Weakness: Slow Movement Speed, Extremely Weak Internal Defenses * Innate Attribute: Rock Assimilation. Able to Traverse Freely Within Bodies of Rocks, Has a Pocket of Space of Within Its Body Usually Filled with Rocks, Shoots Them as Projectiles When Enraged to Overpower Its Enemies * Skill: Bullet Gatling, Able to Spit All The Rocks Stored Within Its Body in One Go, Bringing a Strong and Sustained Destructive Force. Cooldown Time: 20 Minutes * Potential: D Rank * Cultivating Directions: ... Puffersword * Level: Two Star (Level 20) * Quality: Gold * Type: Weapon-Type * Characteristics: Extremely Sharp, Cuts Metal Like Mud * Innate Attribute: Speed Blessing, Increases User's Attack Speed by 15% * Skill: Sonic Wave, Emits Highly Destructive Sound Waves, Attacks All Living Organisms Ahead within a 60-degree Cone, Attack Range 90m, Cooldown: 20 minutes * Potential: D Rank: 12.5% Chance of Breaking Through Current Level, 2.5% Chance of Breaking Through Current Quality. Chances Halved on Next Upgrade. (Level Upgradable 1 Time, Quality Upgradable 2 Times) * Cultivating Directions: ... Quality: Silver Transformation Lizard * Level: Two Star (Level 18) * Quality: Silver * Type: Fusion Transformation Type * Characteristics: When Using This Beast Card, One Can Freely Transform Their Facial Features, Able to Adjust Their Physical Features Slightly * Potential: C Rank: 50% Chance of Breaking Through Current Level, 5% Chance of Breaking Through Current Quality. Chances Halved on Next Upgrade. (Level Upgradable 3 Times, Quality Upgradable 2 Times) * Cultivating Directions: ... Shadow Wolf * Level: Two Star (Level 20) * Quality: Silver * Type: Original Combat Body * Characteristics: Fast as Lightning, Sharp Attacks * Innate Attribute: Increased Agility, Nimble During High Speed Movement, Making It Hard For Enemies to Land Attacks. * Weakness: Potent Poison Attribute Attacks * Potential: C Rank: 50% Chance of Breaking Through Current Level, 5% Chance of Breaking Through Current Quality. Chances Halved on Next Upgrade. (Level Upgradable 2 Times, Quality Upgradable 2 Times) * Cultivating Directions: ... Scorpion * Level: One Star (Level 9) * Quality: Silver * Type: Original Combat Body * Characteristics: Poison Attribute Attacks, Strong Defense * Weakness: Vulnerable to Ice Elemental Attacks * Innate Attribute: Enhanced Fire Attribute Toxin, Able to Destroy Enemy's Physical Body Faster * Potential: D Rank: 25% Chance of Breaking Through Current Level, 2.5% Chance of Breaking Through Current Quality. Chances Halved on Next Upgrade. Upgradable 2 Times * Cultivating Directions: ... Leech King * Level: Three Star (Level 28) * Quality: Silver * Type: Armor Type * Characteristics: Super Strong Defense, Shocking Launching Speed * Weakness: Fire Elemental Attacks * Potential: D Rank: 25% Chance of Breaking Through Current Level, 2.5% Chance of Breaking Through Current Quality. Chances Halved on Next Upgrade. Upgradable 2 Times * Cultivating Directions: ... Ent Prowler * Level: Three Star (Level 28) * Quality: Silver * Type: Weapon-Type * Innate Attribute: Extends and Retracts at Will, Possesses Extremely High Ductility * Characteristics: Tough, Not Easily Cut. Its Barbs Contains Deadly Poison. * Weakness: Vulnerable to High Temperature * Potential: D Rank * Cultivating Directions: ... Quality: Bronze Ghost-Patterned Butterfly * Level: Two Star (Level 20) * Quality: Bronze * Type: Original Combat Body * Characteristics: Able to Disperse Poison Powder with Strong Hallucinating Effect * Weakness: Fire Attribute Attacks * Potential: B Rank: B Rank: 25% Chance of Breaking Through Current Level, 5% Chance of Breaking Through Current Quality. Chances Halved on Next Upgrade. (Level Upgradable 3 Times, Quality Upgradable 3 Times) * Cultivating Directions: ... Boar * Level: Two Star (Level 20) * Quality: Bronze * Type: Original Combat Body * Characteristics: Above Average Defenses, Able to Use Mane Projectile Attack 3 Times a Day * Weakness: Enters A Weakened State For 30 Minutes After Shooting Hair Projectiles * Potential: D Rank: 12.5% Chance of Breaking Through Current Level, 2.5% Chance of Breaking Through Current Quality. Chances Halved on Next Upgrade. (Level Upgradable 1 Time, Quality Upgradable 2 Times) * Cultivating Directions: ... Treasures Seven Colored Crystal It was a crystal-like object that was emitting seven colored light was actually a perfectly shaped hexagonal prism. It was about thirty cm long, and approximately fifteen cm in diameter. The crystal was clear and translucent. It looked transparent, yet seemed to contain a tiny universe within, unable to see the depths of it. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet. The seven colors complemented each other, adding mystery to the crystal. One look and he knew it was no ordinary object.